Just Let Me GO
by whippeddarvey
Summary: will Harvey let Donna into his life in that way or will he let her go


" _Anybody else ever loses faith in me it doesn't matter... but with you it's different."_ He says staring deep into her chartreuse coloured eyes only to realise he made a mistake he crossed the line for a split second. Before she can comprehend what he had just said to her he sighs heavily _"I should go"_ grabbing a hold of his suit jacket, pacing to get out of the place where things happen only to be turned around by the soft sound of her confused voice, "Why?" curiosity getting the better of her. He looks at her briefly, she is Donna for God's sake she should know everything. He tilts his head to the side his facial expression showing that he is a little annoyed. _"You know I love you Donna."_ Making the biggest mistake in the whole of **THE HARVEY SPECTER RULE BOOK** saying those 3 do or die words, the one phrase that society has said too much but sometimes has had no meaning behind them.

Though, in that specific moment a can of worms sprung open that can never be closed again. Leaving her in her thoughts he closing the door behind him only to release a breath that he knew he was holding but didn't expect to be holding for so long. That was a few years back before she went to work for Louis, before "love me how?" way before "I want more" and before she walked up to him, interrupting his statement to put her arms around him then press her model-like body to his only to save the best part for a few moments later when she moved her face closer to his to gently touch his lips with hers adding some passion to the kiss for a short brief second before she pulled back he leaned in the shock fading and pure lust was reborn until she moved apart leaving her hands to caress his sharpened jaw as they look at each other in the eye.

Face to face a few centimetres away from each other she lightly moved her fingers down the lapels of his suit jacket " _I'm sorry Harvey. I just had to know"_ moving away to leave her new and slightly lit office, the moon giving away the silhouettes of the outside buildings reflecting through the window. He stood there he didn't know for how long having an internal war with his Heart, Mind and Soul. Not knowing which one to go with it's like he had an angel and a demon on his shoulders one telling him to do one thing the other persuading to do something else.

His mind kept telling him how what they had just done was an adulterate act that going against his morals and what he doesn't want to end up being **His Mothers** the thing he had to keep from his dad for 12 years and the one thing he can't keep away from his current girlfriend. **Paula**. The British beauty who he really cared about he doesn't want to break her heart but it will eat him alive if he doesn't. Why did she do it, she caused alot of problems now that she kissed him. It frustrated him. His heart is telling him to go after her and find out what that was about, why she did that and get closer to the answers he needed. To find the truth behind her sudden courage to do it then maybe even wrap his arms around her knowing he felt something through that kiss. Yes he felt that fire from that kiss the passion that was kept away for a decade. The soul was being split many ways a part of him knows if she didn't end that kiss he would have moved her back and onto her desk and ravish her then and there not giving a care in the world who saw them.

Another part wants to kill her for making him have to decide, to put him in a situation that would shatter every one part of it. He walked out in hopes to catch Donna on the way only to be served with nothing but an empty office floor and a rollercoaster full of emotions. He entered the elevator determined to find her. He pressed the knob for the rooftop waiting a while before the doors closed and the operating machine moved up a few floors until it reached its destination. Passing a few vents to reach the end of the building to find her looking over the edge her arms holding her body as she shivers from the New York winter. Removing his jacket he moves closer draping the material over her shoulders. " _You do know it is winter and you are up here not wearing anything but a short black long sleeve dress which I'm sure is not really helping"_ he mentions leaning against the rail looking at her profile. **God she was beautiful.** _"Well it would have kind of made things even more awkward if I walked back in and got my coat."_ He didn't know what to say. He stood there staring at her wondering what is going on in that beautiful mind. " _Donna..._ " " _I had to find out if everything we've been through together was worth me staying here in this city for one more moment. If working at PSL for the next decade or so was worth giving up another second of my life. Harv.. I just had to know."_ A quick breath was released from his agape mouth. " _d-did you find out what you needed to know?" "I have but voicing it right now would only open another can of worms that right now, I don't really need at the moment." She paused "I should go, it's getting late." "Why"_ he asked anxious to know the real reason she was leaving. Looking back at him a soft smile grazes her lips " _Ask me that tomorrow and I might have an answer for you."_ She announces just before handing him his blazer and making her way back to the metallic box that enclosed the space between them the last few seconds of his view of her fading as the door slid closed meeting each other halfway.


End file.
